Lover or a slave
by BloodyVampire15
Summary: Yami has a new slave and his name is Yugi what will Yugi do when everyone that is around Yami abuses him, yet he can't tell Yami or they would kill them will Yami find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Please No Let Me Go!" Yugi yelled as he started to fight against the person who had a tight grip on his wrist.

"No You worthless piece of shit!" The person said and then hit him really hard on the face.

Yugi whimpered as the person held on to his wrist tighter. Yugi Screamed and started to cry.

"Now Shut Up." The person said.

"Please, Please Stop!" Yugi screamed. "Someone please Help me!" Yugi screamed no one was looking at him or even cared that he was in pain and that someone was hurting him.

The person laughed. "I think the Pharaoh will have something to say about you!" The person said smiling at the boy.

Yugi screamed as the person wrapped his hand around Yugi's neck and squeezed it. Before he passed out the person dropped Yugi. Yugi was coughing as the person grabbed Yugi's leg and dragged him to the palace. Yugi was crying the whole way.

Once there the person opened the door revealing a person that looked just like Yugi, but only older.

"There better be a good reason for coming in here guard." The pharaoh said in a deep voice.

"Yes I have my Pharaoh. This boy has been torturing everyone in the village." The guard said smiling. "I think we need to punish him."

Yugi whimpered and cried.

The Pharaoh looked at the boy in amusement.

Yugi had his clothes torn in the back his wrist was broken and he didn't do anything all he did was look at the guard and he started to attack him.

"Take the boy to the dungeon and I'll deal with him later I need to deal with something else right now." The Pharaoh said as they brought a person that had killed 20 people in the village. After giving him a trial he set his punishment as death.

Yugi got drug to the dungeon and threw in a cage. The guard smiled and chained Yugi's hands above his head and let him hang in the air. Yugi screamed because of his broken wrist.

The Guard that caught him in the town and took a whip and hit his back hard.

Yugi screamed as he felt the whip come and slice his back.

"This is for screaming." The guard hit him again and again. It seemed like each time he hit Yugi's back it hit him harder and harder. Yugi was screaming and crying now he couldn't take it any more and he had no idea what to do.

The guard hit Yugi for an hour. Yugi started to feel light headed when he saw a light…

- The Pharaoh went about what he needed to do then after it was done he with to his room and laid on his bed when he realized that the boy was still in the dungeon. The Pharaoh sighed and got up and started to walk toward the dungeon. When he opened the door he didn't want to see what he was seeing. The guard that brought the boy in was torturing him.

The Pharaoh looked at the guard. "What do you think your doing I didn't tell you to hurt him I just said bring him down here!." The Pharaoh yelled at him.

"He back sassed me and called you a unworthy Pharaoh." The guard told him.

Yugi looked at the Pharaoh. "Liar!." Yugi manage to yell out as the guard smiled and hit him again making him scream.

"Let Him Go!" he said looking at the guard. When the guard didn't stop the Pharaoh got mad. "Shadows grab him and throw him in the cage." As the shadows did that the Pharaoh walked over closing the cage and locking it. "Shadows Thanks for your help you may return now." The shadows did just that.

The Pharaoh walked over to the whimpering boy that looked just like him just younger, He went up and unchained the small boy.

The small boy crumbled to the ground. The Pharaoh picked the little boy up the boy screamed at his touch and then took the small boy to his room. The Pharaoh layed the boy down on his stomach.

"What's your name my name is Yami Atemu." Yami said smiling at him.

"Y…..Yugi…." The boy said shaking.

"Well Yugi I'm sorry I didn't come sooner I had no idea that he would do that to you." Yami said sighing.

"Its….its….ok…" Yugi said not knowing what to do.

Yami walked to the bathroom and got some water and took off what remained of Yugi's shirt. Yami then placed a cloth on his back and Yugi screamed and tried to get away from Yami. Yami sighed and got on top of Yugi, as he contuined to wash all the blood and actually seeing how bad the whip marks were. They were deep and Yami knew that the whip probably cut in to his muscles on his back.

Yugi was in so much pain that his vision started to blur and he couldn't see clearly and finally passed out.

Yami sighed and fished cleaning his cuts and had Iris come in to help heal Yugi.

"What happened? Did you get mad again?" Iris asked.

"No this isn't my work one of my guards did this to him. He told me he did something, but I don't know I was gonna ask him what happened." Yami said sighing.

Iris sighed "What is he gonna be to you." Iris said as she was looking at him.

"My personal slave." Yami said not thinking about it before he said looking at him.

"Ok get out." Iris said sighing, Yami nodded and went out of the room as Iris did her work. Soon she came out. "Ok he's gonna be fine just needs a lot of rest and he needs to eat it looks like he hadn't ate in a long time." Iris said walking away.

"Thanks Iris." Yami said smiling at her as Yami walked back in to see Yugi sleeping on his bed.

2 days later

Yugi woke up in a room on a soft bed. Yugi set up and winced as he did so, he looked around the room noticing he was some where new. Yugi had never slept in such a soft bed in a long time, he put his feet on the floor and pushed off the bed the winced as his wrist was hurting so bad. Yugi got up and looked around the room, Yugi saw the door open and saw Yami come in.

For Two days Yugi had been sleeping and Yami was doing his dutys when Yami came into his room on the second day he saw Yugi up.

Yugi saw Yami and yelped and fell down and backed up until he his the wall.

"Yugi what's wrong? " Yami said walking back to the corner and picked Yugi up. "You shouldn't be out of bed." Yami told him sighing.

"Please don't hurt me I didn't do anything." Yugi told him.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"I bumped into him then looked up at him. I said I was sorry and then he started to hurt me then he was lying about me saying stuff about me that I never did." Yugi told Yami sighing not knowing what to do.

"It's ok." Yami said and smiled at Yugi as he set him on the bed.

Yugi was shaking as Yami touched his face. "Pharaoh… "


	2. Chapter 2

"Please call me Yami in private And your gonna be my personal slave ok." Yami told Yugi. "That means you do what ever I say when I say it ok. Or else I will have to hurt you and I know that I don't want to do that. I might come off as mean and heartless, but it comes when the territory I don't want the village people to know that I'm soft on the inside." Yami said holding Yugi's cheek in his hand and looking at his eye's.

"Yami….. I don't know I feel scared. I don't know what's going on anymore." Yugi said looking at him.

"Ok we have to go to a meeting ok let's go." Yami said. "Ok don't look at me in the eye's to talk unless spoken too ok please do that and call me Pharaoh or Master in front of other's."

Yugi nodded and sighing Yami gave him some clothes to put on and Yugi did.

Yami walked out of the room with Yugi following behind him. Yami was greeted by a lot of people and

Yugi just kept his head down and his mouth shut. Yami went to the throne room and set on his throne.

"Slave sit right by my throne until I need you." Yami said with a stern voice.

Yugi followed his order and set next to him remembering what he said sighing.

Yami set there the whole day as he watched people come and go answered questions. Every now and then he would look over at Yugi who was sitting there looking down, Yami could tell he was bored so was he.

Yugi looked up for a second to see what the look on Yami's face was, but right as he did he was kicked in the chest and he gasped for breath.

"What Do You Think You Are Doing To My Personal Slave!" Yami yelled at the guard.

"My lord This slave looked at you." The Guard answered.

"I will do as I want to my slave you leave him alone." Yami said.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said as the Guard kicked him again.

"Hey What Did I Say About Hurting My Slave I Will Punish Him Later!" Yami yelled at the Guard.

"Slaves Shouldn't talk." The Guard said and turned around. "He should have his vocal box pierced or tongue cut off." The Guard said making Yugi gasp as another Guard kicked him again.

"You Are Testing My Boundaries!" Yami said. "All Of You Out Now Or I Will Banish You To The Shadow Realm."

With that all the Guards left the room and Yami bent down and looked at Yugi who was shaking. "I'm sorry I didn't know they would do that." Yami said sighing.

Yugi looked at him. "It's…..fff…iiii….nneeeee It's fine." Yugi said his voice shaking, as he looked up at

Yami's eye's and sighed.

"I don't know what they thought they were doing back there because I'm the Pharaoh and my word is the law." Yami said sighing.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you Pharaoh." Yugi said sighing and shaking.

"Well that enough for today let's go back to my room I had a huge meal sent up there and I ordered it when you were asleep." Yami said.

Yugi got up. "Let's go back." Yami said and started to head back to his room as Yugi followed him back to his room looking down sighing.

Yami walked into his room with Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw all the food it was like a buffet.

Yami shut the door behind them. "Go on Yugi eat anything you want." Yami said

Yugi shook his head. "I'm not that hungry." Yugi said

"Don't lie to me Yugi you are too skinny no to be hungry." Yami said looking at Yugi.

"I'm not." Yugi said his stomach growling.

"Yugi do you know the punishment for lying to the Pharaoh." Yami said and Pinned up Yugi on the wall. "Huh….. Do you know?" Yami said. Yugi shook his head. "It's torture of my choice." Yami said smiling and grabbing his broken wrist.

Yugi screamed. "Please…no….stop….." Yugi begged.

"So I'll ask you again are you hungry?" Yami asked

"Yes I'm starving…..Please don't hurt me anymore." Yugi said as tears rolled down his face.

"Good." Yami said and let go of Yugi's wrist. "Now eat all you want to ok." Yami said looking at Yugi who was shaking in fear. Yugi walked over to the food and started eating, Yami smiled at him as he ate the food. Yami walked over to the table and ate some food too.

Soon Yugi got done eating. "I'm done Pharaoh." Yugi said looking down.

Yami looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry sometime's I just can't control my temper."

"It's ok." Yugi said looking at him with his head down after finishing eating.

Yami took Yugi's chin and made him look him in his eye's. "Yugi I am sorry about that." Yami said as his face got close to his.

"What are you doing Yami?" Yugi asked not knowing what Yami was doing.

Yami just looked Yugi in the eyes, and brushed his lips against Yugi's.

Yugi had no idea what was going on so Yugi gasped and backed up. "Yami what are you doing?" Yugi asked not knowing what to so he pushed Yami away.

Yami shook his head. "How dare you push me." Yami said and Slapped Yugi hard.

Yugi whimpered. "Yami your scaring me." Yugi said shaking as Yugi backed up to a corner.

Yami got up and walked over to Yugi. Yugi could see fire burning in Yami's eye's and Yugi got more scared.

Yami picked him up by his broken wrist. Yugi screamed, "No one ever deifies me!" Yami yelled at Yugi.

Yugi was so scared he didn't know what to do. Yumi dragged Yugi by the broken wrist into the dungeon, then chained Yugi up to the wall. "Maybe a night here will make you think twice before you ever think about pushing me." Yami said and then he left leaving Yugi in the chains on the wall, then he went upstairs and went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Yugi was left in the dungeon Yugi had just went to sleep when he felt someone punch him in the stomach. Yugi woke up and looked up to see a Guard hitting him in the stomach. Yugi felt hit after hit, why did the guards hate him so bad? With every hit Yugi screamed

"I will kill you if you say anything to the Pharaoh!" The Guard said hitting him over and over. Then the guard finally left him there and it seemed like.

Yami went to sleep and when he woke up he had to think about what happened that day before. Yami got up and walked down to the dungeon and looked at Yugi who was just looking really weak. Yami walked over to Yugi and unchained him. "Yugi I'm sorry I forgot. I'm sorry about my temper." Yami said.

Yugi didn't Listen once Yami unchained him he curled up into a ball and sighed. "Please Yami can't you kill me I can't take this anymore." Yugi asked his voice horsed.

"Why would I kill you." Yami asked him.

"I'm tired of getting hurt. I don't understand why everyone wants to hurt me I really don't." Yugi told him shaking.

Yami picked up Yugi and carried him to his room. Then laid Yugi down on his bed, Yugi screamed as the muscles in his stomach contracted because of him laying on the bed.

"Yugi what' wrong." Yami asked him.

"Nothing…" Yugi said looking at him and then looking away.

"Your lying you know what happened." Yami said looking at him.

"Fine It seems like every since I was born I have been hurt no matter where I go and no matter what I do." Yugi told Yami then.

"Yugi Let me see under your shirt." Yami said.

"Yami I'm fine I really am." Yugi said looking at him with fear.

"No you not." Yami said climbing on top of him. Yugi looked at him with pure fear in his eye.

"Please Don't Yami." Yugi said looking at him.

* * *

What will happen next please Review


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to see what's wrong." Yami said and pulled up Yugi's shirt and seeing that Yugi's whole body had huge bruises on them and he could still see his ribs. "What happened." Yami asked.

"Nothing." Yugi said looking at him scared.

"Your still lying me." Yami said.

"He said he'd kill me if I told you." Yugi said looking at him

"I'm the Pharaoh I can stop him,." Yami said and toughed Yugi's stomach, making Yugi scream.

"Fine…it was another one of your guards." Yugi said looking at Yami not knowing what to do.

"Why would they hurt you." Yami said looking at him.

"I don't know please don't tell anyone I told you I'm scared." Yugi said looking at him.

"Are You Lying to me!" Yami yelled, making Yugi curled up in a ball.

"No I'm not I'm so sorry I don't know I really don't know." Yugi said tears rolling down his face.

Yami looked at Yugi and sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you won't lie Yugi I can tell when you are lying." Yami said looking at Yugi and sighed once again.

Yugi looked at him in fear and tried to get out from under him.

"Yugi don't fight with me." Yami told him

"Please…Pharaoh Yami." Yugi said moving around under him.

"Yugi please stop." Yami said as Yami put Yugi's hands above his head.

Yugi whimpered and moved.

Yami came down on Yugi's stomach and kissed it. Yugi moaned in pain and pleasure at the same time.

Yami kissed all over Yugi's stomach making Yugi feel better. It still hurt a lot, but at the moment it felt good Yami's kiss was so gentle Yugi thought it would have been rough, but it wasn't Yami smiled as he was just getting into it when there was a knock on the door. Yugi heard a growl coming from Yami's throat.

Yami got up and walked over to the door.

"My Pharaoh here is the food you wanted sent up." A female voice said flirting with him.

Yami blinked. Then nodded and sighed. "Bring the food in." Yami said as the girl giggled and brought the food in and glared at the boy.

"Pharaoh why do you have The boy that said you were a good for nothing Pharaoh in your room?" The girl said

"He doesn't matter to you." Yami said

"Yes He Does!" the girl said.

Yami slapped her really hard, "Leave Slave Now And Don't Come Back To My Room!" Yami yelled.

The girl whimpered and walked out of the room.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked.

"her name is Anzu and she has been trying to get into my pants since they brought her here " Yami said rolling his eye's.

Yugi looked at Yami.

Yami turned back. "But I'm not into her I'm into something else." Yami said locking the door then coming back to Yugi and getting back on top Yugi.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked him

"Having some fun." Yami said moving his hand down into Yugi's pants.

* * *

Kinda a Lemon so don't read if you don't like it

* * *

"Yami…Please…..Stop" Yugi asked scared with fear.

Yami smiled and started to rub him and kiss his neck.

Yugi let out a moan. "Yami what are you doing?" Yugi asked as he started to sweat.

Yami smiled and took off Yugi's pants and licked him. Yugi moaned so loud he didn't know what to do and then when Yami took him into his mouth Yugi screamed with pleasure.

Yami laughed and sucked harder and laughed at Yugi's squirming body underneath him. Yami just held him still as he continued what he was doing. After a few minuets Yugi came into Yami's mouth and Yami licked it all up.

Yugi scram as he came and then was sweating, Never before had Yugi felt what Yami just did to him. He had never been touched like that gentle to him.

* * *

End of Lemon for now

* * *

"Why did you do that." Yugi said trying to catch his breath.

"Because I felt like having fun." Yami said smiling.

Yugi looked at him as Yami got off and set next to him "Yami what did you do to me?" Yugi said looking at him.

"No one has ever made you felt like that before? Or even made you happy?" Yami asked

Yugi shook his head. "No they just hurt me or let me starve and sometimes leave me alone." Yugi said looking at him sighing,

"Really well that has to be changed. Hey do you think that if You saw the guard you would be able to tell who was hurting you?" Yami asked

"Yes I would." Yugi said

"Well then you will have to show me who it is." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded and looking at him with sadness in his eye's Yugi was scared for his life and he thought that if he told who it was then they will kill him.

"Yugi don't worry I'm here to help you ok I won't let anything bad happen to you." Yami told Yugi and then held him close.

"Yami don't you need to be relieved too?" Yugi asked noticing he was tensed.

"Yeah, but it's fine." Yami told Yugi.

"No it's not ok do you think I could I try?" Yugi asked blushing deeply.

* * *

Lemon

* * *

"If you want to." Yugi blushed and moved to Yami's pants and took then off showing himself to Yugi. Yugi blushed and took him into his mouth. And did the same thing that Yami did to him. He sucked and licked, Yugi laughed when He saw Yami suck in and let out a moan. Something in Yugi told him to lick as he was sucking. With that Yami let out a scream as he released into Yugi's mouth. Which Yugi sucked it all up and then looked at Yami.,

Yami looked at him with a shocked look in his eye's. "What did you do to me?" Yami asked

"I don't know the some thing you did to me?" Yugi asked looking at him with his innocent eye's looking at Yami.

Yami looked at Yugi and pulled him up and hugged him. "You are really good. You might be my slave outside these doors, but still you know ."

* * *

Lemon

* * *

"Yes I do." Yugi said smiling at him as Yami got up and changed into his night pants and threw a pair at Yugi.

Yugi put them on and laid on the bed smiling.

Yami pulled the cover's over both of them and held Yugi as they both went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Yami woke up and looked down at the younger looking version of himself still sleeping. Yami smiled at Yugi, when Yugi started to stir in his sleep Yami just stood still and waited for him to wake up.

Yugi woke up in warm arms he looked up and saw Yami looking at him and smiling. Yugi smiled back as there was a knock on the door.

Yami got up and answered the door.

"Hello Pharoh would you like to come down and eat the food into the dinning hall?" A young boy asked, He had white hair.

"Hello Ryou And I think I will be eating in my room again today do you think you can bring my food up to me please." Yami asked in a kind voice.

"Yes I can my Pharaoh. What do you want to have?" Ryou said smiling at him.

"You know anything and Can you bring up more food for two people please." Yami said as Yugi walked up and hid behind him.

Ryou smiled at Yugi. "Sure I would love to." Ryou said smiling and nodded his head. "I'll be right back." Ryou said as he left to go to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked.

"His name is Ryou he is really nice and he would do anything you as him do. It doesn't matter if he is asked by a fellow servant or someone high up. Sometimes I think he is just too nice." Yami told Yugi smiling.

After a few minuets Yami heard a knock on the door. Yami opened it again and it was Ryou with food.

"Please come in Ryou." Yami said smiling at Ryou.

Ryou nodded and came into the room with food for both of them. "Here you are." Ryou said to them and went to him.

"Ryou I want you to meet someone. Ryou this is Yugi, Yugi this is Ryou." Yami said smiling.

"How do you do?" Ryou said smiling.

"I'm good How are you?" Yugi asked smiling back.

"I'm doing fairly well." Ryou said his voice was so kind and gentle.

"You two seem to be getting along." Yami said smiling.

Ryou and Yugi nodded and smiled.

"Well Ryou I know you must have stuff to do today don't you?" Yami asked looking at him.

"Yes actually I do. Well I better get going." Ryou said as he left.

"Hey Yami do you think I can spend some time with Ryou later?" Yugi asked smiling at Yami.

"I suppose you could." Yami said smiling. "Please eat." Yami said eating his food smiling.

Yugi smiled and ate the food too he was so excited that he might have just made a friend in this place. Soon Yugi and Yami got done eating and then they looked at each other.

"I have to go to the throne room. Then can you show me who the guard was that hurt you?" Yami asked

Yugi nodded, but Yugi felt scared in his mind.

Yami looked at Yugi and felt something he felt scared, but he was never this scared and he had no need to be scared now so it had to be what Yugi was feeling. "Why can I feel what you are feeling?" Yami asked Yugi.

Yugi looked at Yami. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked still scared.

"Somehow I can feel your emotions I feel that you are really scared about pointing out the guard and getting hurt because of it." Yami told Yugi.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

"Somehow I'm thinking that we have got a bond that is growing stronger with each passing second." Yami told him not knowing what to think about it. "Any way let's go." Yami said smiling looking back at Yugi and then walking to the door and opening it.

Yugi nodded and followed Yami out the door not looking into his eye's Yugi walked into the hall as Yami closed the door behind him.

Yami walked to the Throne room, Yugi following behind him. Once there Yami set on the throne and Yugi set beside the throne. Yami did a sign with his hands and someone came over. "Yes my Pharaoh? How may I help you." The man said bowing his head to Yami.

"I want all the guards to come in here I need to talk to them." Yami said.

The man nodded and with in a few minuets all the guards where in the throne room.

Yami looked at Yugi who was looking at the floor. "Yugi." Yami said sighing. "Is the one in here?" Yami whispered to Yugi. Yugi looked up and saw the guard then whimpered and backed up. Most of the Guards looked at Yugi with an confused look on there face's and only one had a evil looking smile. As he looked at Yugi, Yugi curled up in a ball and started to cry.

Yami noticed this then snapped his figures as the man he asked to gather the guard came up to him. "You see the one that's smiling take him down to the dungeon because I will not have someone hurting my slave for no reason at all." He told the guy

He nodded and took the guard that hurt Yugi to the dungeon.

"I'm Gonna Kill You Do You Here Me!" The Guard yelled.

"Make sure that he is chained up." Yami said looking at Yugi.

The other Guards looked at the Guard being drug away with shock. Then They turned to there Pharaoh for some answers.

"Ok here is the deal. No One Hurts The Boy But Me Got That If I Find Out That Any Of You Have Hurt Him Without My Approval!" Yami said in a stern yet kind voice.

Yugi was just curled up in a ball beside the throne chair crying. Yami got up and bent down to Yugi who was in a ball.

"Little One, Nothing is going to happen to you I will make sure of that." Yami told Yugi.

"No he's gonna hurt me you heard him he's gonna kill me." Yugi said scared out of his mind.

Yami felt that he was scared so he tried something else. Yami thought since I can feel his feelings he can feel mine. So Yami sent a wave of reassurance to Yugi. Yugi got that and looked up in shock at him not knowing what to do.

"See I told you it was going to be ok." Yami told Yugi.

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and cried into his shoulder's. Yami was shocked that he did that, but let him cry.

"It's going to be ok Yugi." Yami said using his name everyone looked at him shocked. "Guards your dismissed." Yami told him as he held Yugi comforting him.

The Guards nodded and left the room to go back to there post.

Yami just held Yugi smiling at him. "It's ok Yugi it really is." He said in gentle voice.

Once Yugi calmed down Yami let him go as Yugi sniffed and coughed.

"Your gonna make yourself sick." Yami told him looking at him with calm and gently.

"I can't help it I feel weak because I can't protect myself." Yugi said sighing.

"It's not your fault I probably would be weak too, If I grew up like you did. I'm only strong because of where I was made to be strong." Yami said looking at him sighing. "My dad told me that being kind is showing weakness, So Every time I would stand up for something I believed in he would punish me." Yami whispered to Yugi.

Yugi looked at him and sighed. "Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes he would." Yami said looking at him sighing. Yami got up with Yugi in his arms. "I think that we are going to retire for the night." Yami told everyone on the computer.

Everyone in the room nodded and took Yugi back to the room and laid him on the bed. "Would you like to take a bath or go to bed?" Yami asked

"I don't know." Yugi said knowing that he would always take cold baths and he hated it.

"It's gonna be a warm bath." Yami said.

Yugi's eye's widen and he nodded. "Yes please if it is warm I don't like cold baths."

Yami smiled and laughed a little. "The bathroom is threw there." Yami said pointing to a door next to his room.

Yugi started to go over to it then turned around. "Are you going to take a bath?" Yugi said.

"Maybe later." Yami said

"But if you want the water will get cold." Yugi said blushing.

"Are you saying you want me to take a bath with you?" Yami said his eye brow raised.

"If you want to. It will be cold if either one of us wait." Yugi said blushing a lot.

"Well if you want too." Yami said smiling and went into the bathroom with Yugi.

Yugi blushed as he took off his clothes and Yami did the same. Yami got in one side and Yugi got in on the other side smiling and starting to clean themselves. Yugi smiled as the water felt really good. Yami just laughed when he saw Yugi play in the bath. Yami cleaned himself the pulled Yugi close to him. "You need to stop playing and actually clean." Yami said holding Yugi down as he helped get the dirt off of Yugi

Yugi giggled and was acting like a 5 year old.

"Yugi how old are you?" Yami asked.

"16.….." Yugi said looking at Yami with his big eye's looking at him.

"You don't act like your 16." Yami said looking at Yugi.

"Well how old are you.?" Yugi asked looking at him with innocent looking eye's looking at Yami.

"18.…" Yami said looking at Yugi.

"So your still a teenager you should learn to live and have fun." Yugi said looking at him.

"I am Pharaoh. Pharaoh's don't have fun." Yami said.

"Have you ever had fun?" Yugi asked.

"Yes when I was younger. Maybe when I was 7." Yami told him.

"Yami you need to learn to have fun. I'll teach you how to have fun." Yugi said smiling as he got done cleaning himself he got out and dried off.


	5. Chapter 5

Yami shook his head as he got out and dried off. Yami threw Yugi some clothes and Yami got some clothes himself.

Yugi smiled and put it on as Yami put his clothes on.

"Yami can I take you outside tomorrow and show you how to have some fun. I have fun when I know no one is gonna hurt me. I am scared that the guards will hurt me, but I think you need to have some fun more that I'm scared of getting hurt." Yugi told Yami.

"You know what I just might have some fun tomorrow or sometime, if not tomorrow then the next day, but I will let you show me how to have fun." Yami said smiling

"Hey Yami?" Yugi asked him as he jumped on to the bed but then winced in pain forgetting about his stomach.

"Be careful Yugi and yes what is it?" Yami said and asked.

"I just was wondering if you are busy tomorrow if I could hang out with Ryou?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Well, I don't see why not." Yami said looking at Yugi.

Yugi smiled and was excited. "What are we going to do now it's just 3 o'clock." Yugi said sighing.

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "I'm using your brake down in there as an excuse to get out of sitting there all day." Yami said smiling.

"You are funny Yami. I never thought you as a skipper." Yugi said smiling.

"Well I do it all the time it's boring sitting there all day go to bed then get up and do the same thing again. Nothing ever happens as a pharaoh." Yami said looking at Yugi and laughed.

"Well We could switch places for a day we could, but I think they would know because we don't look the same." Yugi said looking at Yami.

"What do you mean?" Yami said knowing they looked a lot.

"Well your taller than me, have a deeper voice and your hair is up and mine is down." Yugi said looking at Yami.

"Yeah well I don't know if they pay attention to my features." Yami said.

"You never know Yami they might pay attention, but I don't want to take the chance of changing places with you. Now maybe if we shared the same body maybe, but we don't so….." Yugi said.

Yami laughed at that. "That's funny, but you know what sometimes I wish I could." Yami said smiling.

Yugi coughed and sighed. "I think you need to rest." Yami said.

"Can we go out side please." Yugi asked with his big sad eye's.

"Ok fine, but just for a little bit." Yami said smiling at Yugi as he laughed. Yami took Yugi outside knowing he was getting weird looks from everyone. "Ok you can do what ever." Yami said.

Yugi pulled Yami's hand. "Come." Yugi said as he laughed and smiled pulling Yami willingly along with him.

Yugi ran around the outside for a while and Yami was running beside him. Yugi was careful of what he did because of all the guards ready to attack as soon as Yugi did something to hurt Yami.

Yugi fell to the ground out of breath and Yami set down next to him and laid down looking at the sky.

"Wasn't that fun." Yugi said.

"Yes it was." Yami said

"I just wish we could of played tag or hide and seek, but I'm scared that someone might hurt me." Yugi said

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Yami said smiling at him.

Yugi smiled and sighed.

"Come here." Yami said as Yugi crawled over to him and smiled. Yami smiled and pulled him down to where Yugi's head was resting on Yami's chest. "Yugi we need to get you out in the sun more." Yami said.

"huh why?" Yugi asked.

"Because you are too pale." Yami said smiling at him.

Yugi laughed as well as Yami. They just stayed there all day smiling and talking and laughing. Yami felt like a kid again.

* * *

Meanwhile Anzu was watching from a window inside. "That kid needs to be disposed of." Anzu said glaring at them with rage the Pharaoh should be hers not that kid that just got here. With fire in her eye's she turned around and went down to the dungeon. "Why did you have to smile you would of never been down here if they find out that I came down here I will be killed." Anzu unlocked the chains on the Guard. "Now why don't you get that boy and take him somewhere far away then you can torture him all you want." Anzu said smiling. "But until then you need to keep hidden." Anzu told the guard and the guard nodded.

* * *

At the end of the day Yami took Yugi back to there room and went to sleep

The next day was the same old same old they ate in there room then went to the throne room, but it was a little different.

Yugi pulled on Yami's pants a little.

Yami looked at him. "Yes."

"May I please to play and or talk to Ryou please." Yugi said smiling at Yami.

"Yes you may." Yami said smiling.

Yugi ran over to Ryou. "Hey Ryou how are you The pharaoh said I could talk or play with you." Yugi told Ryou.

Ryou smiled. "Well, that was nice of him." Ryou said in his calm voice.

"Yeah You want to talk?" Yugi said smiling

"Sure about….." Ryou said looking at Yugi.

"Have you ever really liked someone, but you knew that you could never be together?" Yugi asked.

Ryou looked to the floor. "Yes actually I have." Ryou said thinking about Bakura.

"What do you do?" Yugi said looking at Ryou.

"Well I just take it one day at a time….does this have anything to do with you know who." Ryou whispered the last part to him he didn't want to say Yami and he didn't want to say Pharaoh either.

Yugi blushed. "Yes it does I'm starting to have feelings for him and I don't know what to do about them." Yugi whispered back.

Ryou smiled and looked at him. "I think he likes you too I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. He looks at you with kindness and joy and that's something that he hasn't done in a long long time." Ryou whispered

Yugi looked at him with joy in his eyes. "Do you really think so?" Yugi said looking at him.

"Yes I know so." Ryou said smiling.

"So I should tell him?" Yugi asked.

"I think you should. Because I know that he will be there for you no matter what." Ryou said smiling.

"Ok Thank you so much Ryou. I'll go tell him right now." Yugi said hugging Ryou as he started to go back to the throne room.

* * *

The Guard that Anzu let out was larking in the shadows following Yugi. Once he was out of Sight from Ryou and before he got to the throne room the guard put a cloth over Yugi's mouth as Yugi screamed into the cloth what ever was on it made him pass out. The guard smiled as he took Yugi out of the Palace and took him 10 miles away from the palace and Yami. The guard tied Yugi up and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

Yami was being bored in the throne room and sighed.

A person that ran into the room that looked a lot like Ryou ran up to Yami. "Yami we got a problem." That person said.

"Yes what is it Bakura?" Yami asked.

Bakura was breathing hard. "It's Yugi…He's gone….Ryou was talking to him…and he was coming back here to talk to you…..Ryou forgot to tell him something and he went after Yugi….Ryou saw the guard who brought Yugi here…in the first place knock him out and take him from the palace. He was gonna run and tell you, but he knew I was closer to him at the time. So he ran and told me and by the time I got there Yugi was gone. I came right here when I found out….Yami we have to find him." Bakura said breathing hard and looked at Yami.

"What!" Yami yelled. "Who is the one that let him out in the first place!" Yami yelled again. "We Have to Fine Yugi!" Yami said looking at Bakura. Then a Ryou who was now standing behind Bakura. "Bakura, You and Ryou can you go out and try to find him. I'll go out too and look they can't have got that far." Yami said.

Bakura nodded, but Ryou looked down. "I'm sorry for speaking out of term, but Pharaoh I'm just a slave I can't leave the palace." Ryou said looking at him.

Yami smiled. "As long as you stay with Bakura you'll be fine ok." Yami told Ryou said smiling.

"Thank you Pharaoh." Ryou bowed his head and left the place with Bakura. "Do you know where they could be?" Ryou asked.

"No clue, but it get's us out of there and some personal time as we look for Yugi." Bakura said looking at him then smiled.

Yami got up and started to walk out of the throne room and then started to walk to the doors to leave.

"My Pharaoh where are you going?" Anzu said.

"Not now leave me alone." Yami said.

"But Pharaoh you have a job to do." Anzu said

"And it has nothing to do with you!" Yami said starting to get pissed and walked around her.

Anzu smiled and ran around and put her hands on his chest and kissed him.

Yami got pissed at this and pushed her ground. "I don't have time for this!" Yami said

"Why Because You Want That Worthless Boy Instead Of Me!" Anzu yelled at Yami.

"That Boy Has A Name And He Is Not Worthless You Are!" Yami yelled at her.

"I'm Glad That He Is Gone!" Anzu said.

Yami got mad. "Guards Take her To the Dungeon" said as the Guards came and took her away.

Yami walked outside and got onto his horse and rode it into town. Yami could tell Yugi was in pain.

* * *

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Yugi groaned awake as he was kicked in the stomach. Yugi gasped in pain and tears were in his eye's. "Please stop." Yugi whispered as the guard kicked him and hit him. The Guard smiled and pulled down a chain and pulled Yugi's hands above his head then kept hitting and punching him as Yugi was starting to not feel good. The guard hit him and punched him for 2 hours and then stopped. "I'll give you a little brake." the guard smiling at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Yugi managed to get out.

"Why because I can and you look just like the Pharaoh there for you can take over anytime you want to." The guard said as he hit Yugi again.

Yugi had tears rolling down his face. _Please someone help me _Yugi screamed in his head knowing no one could here him, but still he was willing to try anything.

After an Hour the guard moved to a knife and stabbed Yugi's arm above his head and made a cut down his arm. Yugi screamed and now he could feel blood covering his face and his clothes. The guard just laughed.

_

* * *

_

Please someone help me

Yami looked around. "Yugi?" Yami heard him and he had no idea how he was starting to get worried it had been 3 hours since Yugi had gone missing. _Yugi where are you_ Yami was really scared for Yugi.

Yugi hear something, someone was answering him and it sounded like Yami. _Yami Help I don't know where I am I'm scared and He's hurting me my broken wrist was just healing and now this_ Yugi thought then screamed as the knife came down his back. What Yugi didn't understand is why could Yami here him and why could he here Yami could here each other's thoughts. Another scream rang out as he felt the knife go into his stomach. Then finally the guard put the knife down and Yugi sighed he thought he was going to get a brake. Next thing he knew the guard started to hit him with a nine-tail whip. "Please Stop I'm sorry for what ever I did I really am!" Yugi screamed. The guard hit him with the nine-tail whip 40 times making him scream so much that his voice as going out.

"This is going to be fun slowly killing you." The guard told Yugi who just whimpered. As he felt his arms starting to go numb. Yugi was not feeling good at all his whole body hurt. Then his legs started to go numb because they were not toughing the ground because he was so short.

Yami continued riding wondering how they got so far so fast. Yami could feel Yugi's pain and he was scared that he wouldn't make it to where ever he was in time. _Yugi hang on I'm on my way I'm coming to get you I promise _Yami said trying to get the horse to go faster.

_Please hurry I don't know how much more I can take._ Yugi whispered into his head not knowing what to do.

Yami was 5 miles out and it was taking him so long because he was checking every little thing he could. Yami didn't know where he was, but he was going to find him.

Hours passed that seemed like Days and days seemed like weeks, But it had only been 12 hours since he took Yugi and he was slowly dieing. _I think the only thing he hasn't done was rape me yet._ Yugi thought to himself as he had gashes and marks all over his body and by this time his legs and arms were numb. The guard used that as an advantage and smiled he stabbed Yugi felt nothing at the moment but once he pulled the knife out Yugi's leg started to wake up it felt like needles going threw his legs and the stabb wound made it worse.

_Yugi please hang in there I think I might almost be there_ Yami saying he was now 10 miles out and he was getting tired as he checked everything in sight. Then Yami came to the last building and tried to open it was locked

Yugi looked weekly at the door when it made a sound. _Yami is that you? I heard the door in her as if someone is trying to get in_ Yugi said weakly in his mind.

_Yes it is me on the other side of the door I don't know how to get in._ Yami said shaking because he was scared that he wasn't gonna save Yugi in time, but he had no idea why he was scared. Yami hit the door again and again.

"What the who is out there?" The guard said.

_Yami don't say anything or he'll kill me._ Yugi whimpered

* * *

The guard walked over to the door and opened it. Yami hid when the guard came out to look around Yami hit him right behind the neck making him pass out. Yami sighed as he walked in to get Yugi The gasped at what he saw…. Yami saw Yugi handing from the ceiling with a long chain his hand were tied with rope and around the Chain and it was lifted up high enough that Yugi couldn't touch the ground Yugi's clothes were torn and had blood all over him Yami ran over to Yugi and untied his hand catching Yugi as he fell to the floor.

"Yugi I'm so sorry I wasn't here any sooner." Yami said looking at him with sorry eye's, by this time Yugi has scram and begged so much for everything to stop, so he couldn't talk.

_it's ok it's not your fault you couldn't find me sooner I know you would have if you knew where I was or if I knew where I was _Yugi said weakly in his mind.

By the time Yami saved him it had be 13 hours that Yugi was stuck there. "Let's go home." Yami told Yugi and tore off some of his shirt and pants to wrap around Yugi's bleeding wounds to get them to stop. Then Yami picked Yugi up and walked out side and got onto his horse as he saw Ryou and Bakura come up.

"What was he doing all the way out here?" Ryou asked then saw Yugi. "I'm sorry this is my fault if I had be braver I could have gone straight to the Pharaoh." Ryou said almost crying now.

Bakura smiled and hugged him. "I wouldn't blame you I would have been scared of him too." Bakura said to make him feel better. Then he saw the guard. "What do we do about him?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know and I don't care he was trying to kill Yugi and he almost did. He was killing him a slow and painful death Bakura and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Yami said starting to get mad. The remembered something. "Hey Bakura you and Ryou look a lot alike so….can you hear each other's thoughts when something bad is going to happen to him and you don't know how to save him?"

Bakura and Ryou looked at each other. "Yes, but not all the time just when he needs me the most." Bakura said looking at Ryou. "Why do you ask?" Bakura asked.

"Because I could here Yugi's thoughts not all the time, but when he was screaming in his thoughts like 'help save me anyone.' like that I could here it. How come we can do that? How can we hear there voices I didn't think that was possible." Yami said

"I don't know I think maybe it has something to do with how much they look like us, but just don't tell anyone about it they will think your crazy and try to dethrone you." Bakura said. "Can I drag him back because this is the same guy that drug me all the way into your village remember. I almost tried to kill you because of this Guard." Bakura told Yami.

"Sure go ahead I know I sound evil right now, but I've took all I could with him. Now I need to get Yugi back to Isis now. Since I know where I'm going it will only take about 30 minuets with the horse running full speed." Yami said as Bakura was laughing and tying the guard to his horse. And taking off dragging the guard with him.

Yami held on to Yugi and made the horse run as fast as it to get back as soon as they could it was night outside by that time Yami didn't care all that mattered right now was Yugi he had no idea why he cared for him so much. After 45 Minuets they arrived at the Palace and Yugi was barely breathing. "Isis Get Isis!" Yami yelled at them as they ran in to get her.

"Yugi please hang on please. Don't leave me I haven't felt what I'm feeling for you before and I don't want to loose you please Yugi don't leave me." Yami said holding Yugi close to his body. "Every since I met you my life has changed for the good. So Please don't leave me please." Yami said as he cuddled Yugi in his arms.

Bakura came up beside him got off the horse and went over to him. "Yami we got to take him inside." Bakura said as Ryou looked with his sad eyes.

Yami got up with Yugi in his arms and walked inside with him Yami now had blood all over him everyone rushed up to him.

"What's wrong with you Pharaoh are you hurt?" They asked.

"No I'm not I need Isis. Please…. Tell her to come to my room." Yami said looking at everyone. Yami walked up the stairs to his room and opened the door then laid Yugi on the bed Yami had his hands on the back of his neck holding him up as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Yami said

"You sent for me." Isis said then looked at Yugi and gasped. She went over to him and looked at him. "What happened to him?" She asked

"The Guard that brought him here in the first place kidnapped him and then tortured him. He told him that He was gonna die a slow and painful death, Please help him Isis." Yami said looking at him.

"I don't know what I can do he's already almost to far gone to save, but I'll do my best to help him out" Isis told him and sighed as she tried to heal him and she was cleaning out his wounds as the water hit them Yugi screamed in his mind and tried to fight back.

Yami got on top of Yugi and held him down. _Yugi if you can hear me it's just me and I will not hurt you little one ok Me and Isis are helping you if we don't clean the wounds you will die for sure._ Yami thought hoping he could here him. Yami thought he did because Yugi's body settled down and stoped fighting them. Yami was so sorry for Yugi as Isis was healing him she hit a spot that caused him the most pain he ever felt.

_Yami Please Let Me Die Please Then I Won't Be In So Much Pain!_ Yugi screamed in his head.

_Yugi you know I can't do that I care about you too much I don't want to hurt you at all _Yami told him sighing and looking at him with great deal of pain looking on his face.

Yugi passed out closing off his mind as body went into a state of shock.

"What's happening?" Yami asked Isis.

* * *

What will happen next...Please Review let me know what you think of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey this is my next chapter of the story sorry it took so long I'm in collage and finals is coming up

* * *

"His body is going into shock, it doesn't have enough blood." Isis told him.

"Give him some of mine." Yami said.

"But Pharaoh…..You can't that's not right." Isis said looking at him.

"I don't care if it's right I know what could happen, but I don't care if I loose him you lose your Pharaoh!" Yami said looking at her.

"Does he really mean that much to you?" Isis said

"Yes he does." Yami told her.

"Fine then I'll do it." Isis said then got the stuff to transfer blood and hooked one into Yami and the other one into Yugi. And started transferring blood over to Yugi after about 20 minuets Isis stopped Yami was now feeling light headed, but Yugi was now stable.

"Ok he should be better now, but now it's up to him I just hope you know what you just did could kill you." Isis said.

"I know, but I trust him and if he dies I die inside." Yami said looking at Yugi.

Yami never left Yugi's side in fact everyday Ryou and Bakura had to come in and make Yami eat, but Yami didn't do anything he was still waiting for Yugi to wake up

* * *

5 days later

Yugi groaned and opened his eye's to see Yami holding his hand. Yugi moved and winced in pain. "Yami?" Yugi said in a small voice

Yami looked up. "Yugi I'm do sorry that I didn't get there sooner you would of died if I hadn't gave you some of my blood." Yami told him holding his hand.

"You saved me, but why I'm nothing compared to you I'm not worthy to have your blood in me." Yugi whispered.

"Yugi don't think like that. Yes you are worthy." Yami said playing with Yugi's hair.

"Yami I wanted to tell you something the day I was taken…." Yugi said looking at Yami

"Yeah, what is it Yugi?" Yami asked

"Yami…I…I…. I think I love you." Yugi told Yami blushing.

"You do because I think I love you two." Yami told Yugi

"I'm happy about that." Yugi said smiling at him

"Please Don't do that again to me." Yami said looking at Yugi.

"I didn't try to do it to you the first time." Yugi said sighing. "I almost died didn't I he almost killed me." Yugi said tears in his eye's. "Is it bad that I wanted to die and have the torture stop?" Yugi asked sighing

"Yes you almost died and No it's not bad at all if I went what you went through I would have wanted to die too." Yami said sighing.

Yugi smiled and tried to get you and screamed then fell down on the bed.

"Hey Yugi stop don't move." Yami said

"But I don't want to lay here." Yugi said looking at Yami with sad eye's.

Yami gave him a comforting smile. "Here let me help." Yami said as he walked to his closet and getting some clothes out and walked back over to Yugi and put the clothes on him.

Yugi winced in pain it hurt really bad.

"It's ok Yugi it's ok." Yami told him smiling at him happily. Once he got Yugi dressed Yami gently picked Yugi up, bridal style. Then Yugi wrapped his hands around Yami's neck.

Yami took him out of the room and walked around with Yugi holding on to him. "I know it hurts, but I'm gonna have that guy tortured to death for hurting you." Yami told him sighing.

Yugi nodded he was still in pain and he coughed. "Yami….I'm scared it hurts so bad." Yugi told Yami and cried. "I don't know what to do." Yugi said.

"Well Yugi you need to eat food first you haven't ate in at least 6 days. So let's get you something to eat." Yami told Yugi smiling at him as he took him to the Kitchen.

Everyone looked at Yami caring Yugi in his arms. Ryou came into the room and walked up to Yami. "Hey I see that he is up now!" Ryou said cheerfully.

"Yes he is do you mind getting him something to eat?" Yami asked.

"Nope not at all." Ryou bounced around the kitchen to get some stuff ready as Yami took Yugi to the dinning room.

Soon Ryou came into the room with some food for the both of them. "Here you go." Ryou said smiling.

Yami smiled and looked at Yugi. He sat Yugi up and they fed him some food.

"Yami I can feel my self." Yugi whispered so no one will know Yugi used his real name.

"I know, but right now you are just too weak to move and besides if you move you'll be in pain remember?" Yami said smiling as he fed him more food.

Yugi blushed Yami was right about the ever time he moves it did hurt. Yugi ate more food as Yami fed him food Yugi's stomach was hurting because he hadn't ate this much food in five days. Yugi was really weak and powerless and he couldn't do anything to help it.

As Yugi was eating he was starting to get full. "Yami please no more I don't feel good I'm really full." Yugi told Yami as Yugi groaned he was so full.

Yami the stopped feeding him. "ok I'll stop, but you need to eat dinner tonight to." Yami told Yugi as he held him gently.

Yugi nodded and sighed, Yugi the winced when Yami touched a spot on his back that had been cut open with the nine-tail whip.

"I'm sorry Yugi I didn't mean to do that." Yami told Yugi sighing as he moved his hand out of the way so that Yami wouldn't be toughing that spot anymore.

Yugi nodded and looked at Yami. "I'm sorry I scared you Yami I really am I wish I saw where he took me that way you wouldn't had to look for me." Yugi told Yami with a sad look on his face.

"Yugi it's not your fault that you didn't know where you were. The point is that I found you before you died." Yami said

Yugi nodded and smiled then sighed.

* * *

Later that day

Yugi was laying in Yami's bed he yawned. "Yami I want to do something." Yugi said.

Yami laid beside him. "Like what?"

"I don't know just anything. I'm tired of laying here I need to do something." Yugi said sighing.

"No you don't you can just lay here with me beside you." Yami said looking at Yugi.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh hey that's going to be dinner." Yami said as he got up and walked over to the door to have Ryou bring the food in.

"Ryou do you always bring the food?" Yugi asked.

"Um….No, but I rather do this most of the time other than something that goes on if I don't work….I don't see why it happens each night." Ryou said mumbling.

Yugi looked at him with a Innocent look on his face. "What do you mean Ryou?"

Ryou smiled. "I'm sure you will find out soon enough." Ryou said looking at Yami.

"Hey that is un called for and you know that's not going to go on for a long while." Yami said glaring at Ryou.

Ryou brought the food into the room put the food down. Then started to leave the room sighing as he reached the door he heard something.

"Hey Ryou I heard Bakura is looking for you so you might want to avoid him for a while I know what is going on and I also know you like it just not that much of it." Yami said.

Ryou's face turned blood red and glared at Yami.

Yami just smiled. "What I'm just telling you the truth."

"Shut up." Ryou said his face so red and he ran out the door because he was Embarrist that the Pharaoh knew about it.

"Yami what was that about?" Yugi asked.

"You really don't understand what you asked him did you?" Yami asked amused at Yugi.

"No did I do something bad." Yugi said.

"No it's just Ryou doesn't like to talk about it." Yami said

"Talk about what." Yugi said blinking.

"You really are too innocent." Yami said laughing.

Then it hit Yugi

"You don't mean that he and Bakura are together do you?" Yugi asked shocked.

Yami laughed and nodded.

"Oh wow!" Yugi said his face going red. "I didn't know what I asked." Yugi said.

"It's ok Ryou and Bakura are ok with it because they are both gay." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi said.

"Yeah they try to hid it, but I know about it as long as they don't hurt anyone I don't see what's wrong with it." Yami said.

"Really well that's nice." Yugi said.

"Yugi there's something that I need to tell you…..Yugi….I'm gay." Yami said looking at Yugi sighing and holding his breath.

"Ok…So?" Yugi said.

* * *

Please Review and if you want to throw some idea out there I have some myself, but if you have some just tell me and I might add the idea. Giving you credit =)

Thx for reading this story I really like all the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next part sorry I'm really busy

* * *

"So what don't you not want to be around me anymore." Yami said.

"No it's not that I don't want to be around you it's just…..I'm…Kind of…gay too." Yugi told Yami.

Yami sighed. "Ok good because I was wondering how I was going to tell you….I thought that if you thought I was gay you would leave and not come back." Yami said.

Despite being in pain Yugi smiled and too Yami's hand.

"That doesn't matter Yami because I really like you….. You're the only person who has ever wanted to not hurt me." Yugi said smiling.

"Oh we need to do something about Anzu. I have a feeling that she had something to go with the guard getting free and going after you." Yami said.

"May I as why?" Yugi asked.

"Because when you were missing she came up to me and tried to stop me from going after you. She was tying to throw herself at me that she always does so now she is in the dungeon. She made me mad." Yami told Yami.

Yugi looked at Yami. "You think she was involved with me getting hurt?" Yugi asked looking at him.

"Yes, but I can't be for sure I think I might Let her go and if something else happens I will know and I will do everything I can to make sure she will never hurt you again." Yami said smiling at Yugi.

"Ok." Yugi said sighing and yawning.

"Go to sleep Yugi. You still need to heal." Yami said.

* * *

A Week later

* * *

Yami had been taking care of Yugi since he was so hurt, Yami would bathe Yugi and take care of him like something a mom would do. Yugi got to learn more about Yami and Yami got to know Yugi a little better. Yugi still wouldn't tell Yami everything about his life like about how has parents died and stuff, but still he really felt like he could trust Yami.

Yami let Anzu out of the dungeon, and she was mad that the Guard that didn't kill Yugi. Yami had no right to be with Yugi because she wanted him all to herself.

Yugi was able to move around again and he got up that morning. He looked over to Yami and smiled. Yami had has hands around Yugi's waist. Yugi giggled and had to lay back down because Yami had a too tight grip on him, Yugi turned to face Yami, Yugi leaned in he started to blush a lot, but Yugi wanted to do this for a long time, but he had always talked himself out of it.

Yugi leaned towards Yami and Gently kissed him on the lips.

Yami woke up with a smile and kissed back smiling at Yugi. Yami pulled at Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi opened his mouth and Yami slipped his tongue inside Yugi's mouth. They both moaned at the taste of each other. Yami roamed Yugi's mouth as he did Yugi's tongue started to dace with Yami's tongue. After a minuet they pulled back for air.

"Yugi what made you want to kiss me?" Yami asked.

"I don't know I've been wanting to kiss you for a while, but I always talked myself out of it because I thought you wouldn't like it." Yugi said looking down looking sad.

Yami chuckled and cupped Yugi's face and with his hand making Yugi looking at him. "Yugi I liked it and I wanted to kiss you too, but I thought you would run away if I did so." Yami told Yugi smiling.

Yugi smiled and blushed looking at Yami.

"Yugi you are so beautiful you know that." Yami told him smiling.

"No I'm not." Yugi said.

"Yes you are, and don't fight with me because you won't win." Yami said joking.

Yugi smiled and looked at him. "Yami, I'm glad I met you." Yugi said smiling.

"I'm glad I met you in. I guess in a way I have to thank that guard for beating you up and bring you to the palace because I got to met you." Yami said.

"Yeah I just wished that we could of met without the me-being-in-pain part." Yugi said.

Yami laughed and agreed. "Oh I am so sorry that I couldn't stop him from hurting you. I had no idea where he took you." Yami said sadly.

"I know Yami and I know that if you had the chance you would save me from that again before he hurt me." Yugi said smiling happily.

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi on top of him as he laid down and kissed Yugi deeply.

Yugi moaned and kissed back deeply.

Yami pulled on Yugi's bottom lip begging for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth and Yami slip his tongue into Yugi's mouth and they both moaned.

Yugi smiled against Yami's lips.

Yami smiled as he put his hands and Yugi's chest, then pulled back. "Your almost fully healed." Yami said smiling.

"Yeah I know I'm a fast healer." Yugi said smiling back at Yami.

"Well that's good maybe we can both start to walk around here you know." Yami told Yugi. "I know the council members are getting a little annoyed by me not being at any of the meetings any more." Yami told Yugi and winked.

"Yami I didn't want you to stop what you need to be doing to take care of me." Yugi told Yami.

"Hey, I've been wanting to get out of the meeting for a while and I used you getting hurt as a reason why not to go. I know that's bad of me, but they can be so annoying." Yami told Yugi.

Yugi giggled when Yami told him that. "But I thought the Pharaoh is suppose to like all that stuff." Yugi said

"They don't have to and I actually don't like it…I mean I love helping people if I can, but come on those people just think about themselves and they really don't care about what happens to the villagers and I do care I just hate it when they do that." Yami told Yugi sighing.

Yugi nodded and looked at Yami. "So when can I get out and walk around?" Yugi asked.

"Well here in a few hours Isis will come to check on you and you might be able to walk." Yami told Yugi.

A few hours later

"My Pharaoh I'm here to check on the boy." Isis said smiling and bowing.

"Yes Isis come in." Yami said

Isis walked over to Yugi and examined him. "Well I think he might be able to walk around now he just needs to take it easy." Isis said smiling.

Yugi was happy and set up as Isis left the room. "Yay I can walk around." Yugi said getting out of bed smiling.

"Hey Yugi chill you need to take it easy." Yami said sighing.

"I've been laying down for what seems like forever I need to get up and just get out of bed." Yugi said smiling and stood up and walked around the room slowly. "Man my legs feel like noodles." Yugi said his legs wobbling.

"Well you haven't used then in over two weeks and when I found you your leg was numb and it had to heal from that deep gash." Yami said looking at him.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Yugi said. "That might be why they feel like noodles." Yugi said smiling.

"Yeah I know." Yami said sighing. "Just take it easy."

"Ok I will." Yugi said sighing.

* * *

Please review

I'd like to thank

Kashito91

Neko Yugi

Animehunter08

Yami the Romantic

Bookwormqueen7

Yugicanbesexy

Who has reviewed my story thanks they give me more reason to write more


	9. Chapter 9

__

__

Thanks for the reviews

Thank you

Neko Yugi

Kashito91

nekoanroid14

for reviewing my last chapter

* * *

~5 days later~

Yugi was healed fully and Isis said he could go anywhere, but most of the time he stayed by Yami's side as he did the stuff that he needed to do.

Yami was doing the stuff he needed to do and Yugi followed him around where ever he went.

Yugi could feel that Anzu was watching him and hated that he was with Yami so much. That was why Yugi never left Yami's side, for the fear that Anzu would try something to hurt him and Yugi didn't want to get hurt again.

When Ryou was around Yugi would talk to him and enjoy being with him, One day he saw Ryou in the throne room and Yugi walked up to him,

"Hey Ryou." Yugi said looking at Ryou and noticed that he had cuts on his body. "Ryou are you ok?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah why?" Ryou looked down and saw his arms. "Oh those…." Ryou blushed, "Well you see, Bakura he um…yeah….was a little rough…I don't mind…I guess I need to cover them up more." Ryou said.

"Oh…" Yugi said and looked around knowing what he meant .

"Yeah. I mean I don't really care that he does it, but sometimes it can hurt just too much." Ryou said sighing.

Yugi giggled.

"oh just you wait, until it happened to you." Ryou said in a joking voice.

Yugi looked at Yami then looked back at Ryou, then giggled.

"Yeah just you wait." Ryou said smiling.

"Nah…that will never happen." Yugi said.

"Yugi never say never I know you have feelings for him." Ryou said smiling at him.

"What…ok maybe I do, but that's not the point I know he doesn't like me in the same way." Yugi said sighing.

"You never know Yugi I think he does, but you are just to blind to see it." Ryou told Yugi smiling.

Yugi just looked at him and blinked not knowing what to say.

Ryou giggled and looked at Bakura who was talking to Yami.

"Yami I think that Yugi really likes you." Bakura told Yami.

"No, I bet he doesn't like me the way I like him. He's just hanging around me because he doesn't want that Bitch to hurt him." Yami said sighing.

"I bet not I really bet he likes you, Yeah the Bitch might be part of the reason, but I think he really likes you." Bakura said smiling.

"Do you think so?" Yami asked him and then looked over to Yugi who was talking to Ryou.

"I know so." Bakura said. "And besides Pharaoh I know what you want to do with him." Bakura winked at Yami.

"Hey watch it Tomb robber. Or Ryou might find himself with out a man." Yami said.

"You can't kill me, besides if you did Ryou would try to get revenge for you killing me." Bakura said smiling.

"I wasn't planning on killing you." Yami said with a smile

Bakura looked at him for a second then realized what Yami meant. "You wouldn't dare." Bakura said glaring at Yami

"Try me." Yami said.

Bakura went pale and growled at Yami.

"Yeah that's right, You won't die but Ryou will be the man in your relationship." Yami said smiling at Bakura who was glaring at Yami.

"But I still think Yugi likes you a lot." Bakura said sighing.

"Ok fine I'll do something, but you better be right or you will lose your manhood." Yami warned.

Bakura nodded. "Fine! But I know I'm not wrong." Bakura said._ RYOU YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!_

Ryou winced over by Yugi.

"Ryou are you ok?" Yugi asked looking at him with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ryou said_ WHAT! WHY DO I OWE YOU ANYTHING!_ Ryou asked

_BECAUSE IF THIS DOESN'T WORK THE PHARAOH IS GOING TO CUT OFF MY MANHOOD AND I WILL HAVE YOU TO THANK FOR THAT _Bakura yelled in his mind.

Ryou who was across the room just busted out laughing. Making everyone stop what they were doing and looked at him.

"Ryou are you sure your ok?" Yugi asked looking at him.

"Yes I'm fine Yugi hey let's get you by the pharaoh." Ryou said and walked Yugi over to where Yami and Bakura was.

"Yami, I think Ryou should have the rest of the day off." Yugi said.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Yami said looking at him.

"Because I don't think he's feeling well he acted like something hurt his head and then randomly laughed. I really don't think he is feeling well at all." Yugi told Yami.

Yami looked at Ryou. "Very well, Ryou you can have the rest of the day off, Hope you feel better." Yami said.

Ryou nodded.

"You know I think I will take good care of Ryou." Bakura said smiling, and picked Ryou up and walked to there room.

Yugi looked at Yami. "So what else do you have to do today." Yugi asked.

"Well nothing, but I'm thinking of something I can do." Yami said smiling at Yugi.

Yugi smiled, "I know you'll find something you always do." Yugi said smiling

Yami was thinking what he could do that Yugi would like.

_

* * *

_

LEMON BETWEEN RYOU X BAKURA DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SKIP

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Bakura took Ryou into there room and locked the door behind him. "This was your idea that we get them together because they like each other and if you're the reason why I will lose my manhood, I will make you lose yours." Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear and smiled at him as he through him onto the bed.

Ryou yelped but smiled. "Bakura you wouldn't do that would you?" Ryou said looking at him.

"You know I would Ryou." Bakura said as he climbed on top of him smiling and kissed Ryou and then smiled as he reached over and grabbed the handcuffs.

"Bakura, please not the handcuffs not today." Ryou whispered. "Can't we just make love for once with no games?"

"But I like games." Bakura said smiling.

"please." Ryou said looking at him in innocent looking eyes.

"Fine just this once." Bakura said putting the handcuff's up and kissed Ryou and then took his shirt off.

Ryou smiled and took Bakura's shirt off and smiled as he reached to unzip his pants.

Bakura unzipped Ryou's pants off and his boxer as well as his. Bakura kissed down Ryou's body smiling.

Ryou smiled and arched his back.

Bakura smiled and grabbed something out of the dresser and put his figures in it and then pulled Ryou on his lap and smiled as he stuck all three figures in Ryou. Then he moved then around with the stuff he put on his figures

Ryou screamed in pain and pleasure.

Bakura smiled and laughed as he took his figures out and positioned Ryou right above him. Then he pushed Ryou down on his member.

Ryou cried out in pain and pleasure as Bakura started to move in and out harder and harder.

Bakura smirked and grabbed Ryou and started to pump him Ryou screamed in pleasure it wasn't long after till they both released and they were panting on the bed smiling at each other.

_

* * *

_

LEMON OVER

* * *

Back in the throne room

Yami thought of something and smiled. "come on." Yami told Yugi and took him outside and walked around out side. "Stop following us!" He told the guard he saw follow.

"But my pharaoh..."

"No buts are you going against my orders!" Yami said.

"No my Pharaoh I will stop but if anything happends to you the boy with get punished." The guard warned

"Yes I know now leave." Yami said as he watched the guard walk away. "Finally." He pulled Yugi to a gate and opened it with a key and took Yugi inside.

"Wow!" Yugi said as Yami shut the door behind them and locked it.

It was a garden, trees, and flowers everywhere they were green to it was so amazing.

"how did you do this." Yugi asked.

"Bakura brought it in and we made this together me and him are the only people who know about this, well aside for you and Ryou. We go here when we need to get away and have some time alone and we come here a lot." Yami said smiling at Yugi

"I love it." Yugi said laying down on the ground under a tree and smiled looking at Yami who laid down next to him.

"I knew you would." Yami said smiling

Yugi and Yami spent the rest of the day in the garden talking about a lot of things. Once they got tired they both went back inside and went to Yami's room.

**_

* * *

_****_In the Kitchen_**

_Anzu smiled and made some tea for the Pharaoh and Yugi she slipped some drug in it that she stole from Isis. Anzu smiled and gave it to another servant to take it to them._

_

* * *

_

Back in the room.

Yugi and Yami were smiling when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The pharaoh said looking at the door.

The servant came in with the tea. "I had orders to give these to you." The servant said bring it in and giving it to them.

"Thank you Ryou must have sent them up." Yami said remembering that he sent him to bed.

Yami took a cup and gave the other to Yugi and they both drank it and set the cups next to the bed ad the servant left.

Only a few minuets after they drank it Yami and Yugi both started to weird.

"Yami what's going on?" Yugi said his vision getting blurry and his body getting weak.

"I don't know." Yami said his body getting weak and vision giving out.

A few seconds later Anzu walked into the room smiling.

"Anzu I thought I told you." Yami said.

"Shut up Pharaoh! your in no position to be talking now." Anzu said as she went over to him and handcuffed both hands to his head board. "Now you can't stop me by the time I'm done Yugi will be dead." Anzu said smiling.

"NO!" Yami yelled, but now his voice was only a whisper.

__

_

* * *

_

_OH NO WHAT WILL HAPPEN! Guess you will have to wait to find out =) Please review and thanks for everything I don't know when I will update next. But I will try to update soon finals are over so I don't have to stress out over them._


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I took pitty and decided to upload this early

Luna-Hailfire62

Kashito91

Thank you for the review and wanting me to put this up it's gonna be longer for the next chapter I accdently deleted all of the next chapter so it's gonna be longer in the mean time I hope you like this.

* * *

Anzu laughed and grabbed Yugi by the hair and drug him out of the room and down the hall into the torture chamber. She strapped Yugi down to a cold hard table. Anzu smiled and pulled a knife out and ripped on Yugi's shirt and smiled as she took the knife and started to cut into his flesh.

Yugi screamed his lungs out which sounded more of a whisper scream.

"Like what was in the tea Isis uses it to make people calm down when she needs to operate on them and she let's them go to sleep. I'm not that nice." Anzu said and did a ~ like down Yugi's chest making him scream more. "You know I know your not a man your just a worthless, stupid, little slut who just wants to get into his pants how many times have you took him HUH!" Anzu said taking a nine-tail whip and whipped Yugi with it. Over and over again,

Yugi screamed again which you couldn't tell.

"You won't be able to talk normal for about a day in a half which give me a day and a half to kill you slowly." Anzu said smiling and hit him again.

"I didn't do anything with Yami!" Yugi said.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT NO ONE CAN CALL HIM BY HIS NAME!" Anzu yelled and hit Yugi in the face hard with the nine-tail whip.

_YAMI I'm SORRY She's gonna kill me and there's nothing we can do, I wanted to tell you if you can here me, before I die. I love you _Yugi thought to Yami. "Your just jealous because he wants me and not you!" Yugi whispered.

"YOU SLUT!" Anzu said hitting his face again with the nine-tail whip.

Yugi screamed.

Yami was handcuffed to the bed when he heard Yugi _NO Yugi Please Don't Die I know we will get out of this somehow, and Yugi I love you too _Yami was pulling harder on the handcuff's to get free and try to get out of the cuff's, but it was no use he was rubbing his wrist raw. _YUGI!_ Yami said with tears in his eye's.

Yugi has tears in his eye's crying

"Awww look the baby is crying." Anzu said laughing. She put the nine-tail up and took a knife and carved his leg up smiling, Anzu smiled and put the knife under his back and push him down on the knife.

Yugi screamed and now he had a knife in his back the knife was not hitting anything vital, but still it could do some damage.

* * *

"I know the Pharaoh relived me for the day, but I have to go see if he needs anything." Ryou said smiling at Bakura.

"do you have to." Bakura said sadly.

"Yes, I do I'm sorry." Ryou said getting up putting his clothes on and Kissing Bakura and the leaving the room walking to Yami's and Yugi's room. "Pharaoh I know you relived me, but I had to see if you needed anything." Ryou thought he heard a faint voice. "Pharaoh?" Ryou said opening the door seeing Yami pulling on the handcuffs and rubbing his wrist raw, Worst he was handcuffed to be bed and Ryou had a feeling it wasn't by Yugi since Yugi was no where near Yami. _BAKURA PLEASE HELP YAMI NEEDS HELP I DON'T THINK I CAN GET HIM OUT!_

Bakura was in there room being happy when Ryou screamed in his head giving him a headache. Bakura jumped up got clothes on and ran to Yami's room and looked inside. "What's wrong Pharaoh? Did your slave tie you up and leave you?" Bakura said,

"Shut up! She's got him and she's killing him please help him." Yami whispered with all his strength,

Bakura looked at him and knew he was having problems talking. Bakura ran over to the be and started to play with the handcuff's and in about 5 seconds he had Yami free. "Who is she?" Bakura asked

Yami got up and tried to walk to the door, but he fell. "Bakura please take me to him take me to Yugi! We don't have any time to waste please I'll tell you everything later." Yami said looking at Bakura with a sad look in his eye's_. Yugi what room are you in? _Yami asked

_I don't know she drug me down a hall and into a room on the left it's a torture room Yugi thought weakly._

* * *

Bakura picked Yami up and let him put his weight on his shoulders to help him out

"Bakura he's in the torture room please take me to him." Yami asked as he put his body weight on Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura walked down the hall followed by Ryou. "Who did this to you?" Bakura asked.

"Anzu, she did this I can't believe she would drug both of us she wanted me so bad what did she think would happen if she killed Yugi and came back she would die." Yami said to Bakura.

"Well that girl has a mind of her own and she doesn't need a reason for what she does in her mine she knows what she is doing is right, but it's not." Bakura said opening the door to the torture room which she forgot to lock.

Anzu smiled and pulled his pants down and took a hot iron and brought it down on Yugi's skin right above his privet area. The brand mark was a Y shape. Anzu smiled and held it there as he struggled, you could hear the skin burning.

Yugi cried more and tried to pull away when he saw the door open and his hope lit up.

Anzu cursed and Hit Yugi in the face again.

Bakura dropped Yami on the floor and pinned Anzu against the wall, While Ryou and Yami was trying to get Yugi out which Yami couldn't function so Ryou undid the cuff's holding him down to the table then Yami pulled Yugi off the table.

No sooner had Yami pulled Yugi off Bakura threw Anzu onto the table and cuffed her to the table.

Yami saw the knife in Yugi's back and he looked at he Yami knew better than to pull it out. "Call Isis Now!" Yami said.

Ryou ran out of the room and got Isis and brought her back.

"What is this about?" Isis said then looked at Yami who was holding Yugi with a Knife in his back. "Oh my." She said picking Yugi up.

Bakura walked over and bent down letting Yami use his shoulder to help Yami to the healing station, but not before shutting and locking the door to the torture room.

* * *

Please review I'm still sad because I deleted the start of the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok here is the next chapter

I would like to thank

Ally911

Neko_Yugi

Psychicgirl32

YamiYugiYuki

Kashito91

for reviwing my last chapter it was great, I'm sorry it took so long to update the first part of this chapter got deleted and then grrr life I'm working on the next part right now, but I'm brain dead so I'm trying to type on the story as much as I can. I'm getting too may idea's in my head at once.

* * *

"What's happened?" Isis asked.

"Anzu drugged us with one of your drugs." Yami whispered, as Bakura laid him on one of the tables.

Isis put Yugi on his front on a table she walked over to the cabinet and got out something and dumped it on a cloth. "Bakura come here." Isis said as she walked over to Yugi. Bakura meeting her over at Yugi. She gave Bakura the cloth "Take this and when I pull the knife out hold this on the cut until I tell you to pull it away." Isis said.

Bakura nodded and sighed. "I'm ready."

Isis nodded and pulled the knife out fast.

As fast as she pulled it out Bakura had the cloth on the cut as Yugi was screaming.

Isis then dumped some more of the stuff onto another cloth and started to work her magic on Yugi's face trying to get all the cuts gone. Yugi

"What is this about?" Isis said then looked at finally passed out from all the pain and Isis sighed Yugi passing out was for the best. Isis worked on Yugi's face to making sure to try to get all the scars off his face which was really hard. After an hour and sighed, "Ok Bakura moved your hand." Isis asked.

Bakura nodded and removed the cloth.

Isis started to stitch the stab wound up then turned Yugi on his back and started to work on his front and stitch it up. Isis walked back over to the cabinet and got something out.

"Isis is he going to be ok?" Yami asked Isis had spend 8 hours working on Yugi and Yugi finally looked like himself.

"Yeah he is, but Anzu gave him a brand mark which is funny because it's a Y, I don't know why, but still anyway. The drug she gave you could of killed the both of you, because if she gave you too much it would of stopped you breathing I only Use it when I have to operate on someone like Yugi when he is in pain." Isis said.

"It could of killed us?" Yami whispered.

"Yes it could of. Here drink this it will help get your strength back sooner." Isis said looking at him. Then walked over to Yami, "Here drink this." Isis said and gave him the antidote to counter act the other drug.

Yami drank a little of it.

Isis smiled and took it and had Yugi drink some who did so not even knowing he was drinking it.

In about 30 minuets Yami was feeling like more and he went over to Yugi. "Yugi I'm so sorry If I would have known I would have let us drink it." Yami said holding Yugi's hand.

Yugi groaned in pain then looked at Yami. "It's not your fault." Yugi said with a hoarse voice.

Yami looked up at him. "I'm really sorry I will let you know now that Anzu will be punish for this for two accounts at Tempted murder." Yami said.

"Yami I got a question?" Yugi asked.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami said looking into Yugi's eye's.

"Why does it seem, like every time I get better some one hurts me again?" Yugi asked looking at Yami.

"I don't know Yugi I don't know, but I will tell you now This will start and I will make sure that anyone who tries to hurt you again will be punished really harshly." Yami said

Yugi looked into his eye's. "There is so much pain, what is going to happen to Anzu what are you going to do to her." he said sighing.

"I don't know I'm thinking we torture her until she is almost dead then send her to the shadow realm making her leave in pain and suffering for the rest of eternity in so much pain, but not able to die." Yami said looking at Yugi. "Can I take Yugi to our room?" Yami asked.

"Yes just be careful." Isis said.

Yami nodded and looked to Ryou. "Thank you Ryou for coming and calling Bakura, and …..Thank you Bakura for helping me and Yugi out." Yami said the last part threw his teeth trying not to admit it.

Bakura caught what he said. "Well my…my is the Pharaoh actually thanking me I can't hear what he said." Bakura said trying to make Yami say it louder.

"You heard me!" Yami said glaring at him.

Bakura laughed and picked Ryou up and left the room. Going back to there own room that they shared together.

Yami picked Yugi up and took Yugi too their room. Once there Yami laid Yugi down on the bed. "Yugi I'm so sorry." Yami said. "I will be right back."

"NO!" Yugi said coughing, "Please don't leave me."

"But I have to get you food and something to drink and Ryou still has the night off." Yami said.

"I don't care I don't want you to leave." Yugi said.

"Fine." Yami went to the door. "SETH!" Yami yelled.

With in a few minuets Seth was at the door. "Yes my pharaoh." He asked bowing.

"High priest Seth, I'm sorry to ask you, but after what just happened I can't leave my servant and I need to get some food and water my other servant I gave him the night off because he was sick." Yami asked.

"I guess I can Pharaoh." Seth said and then left and about an hour later Seth came back up with a try of lots of food and some water and juice and wine. Seth walked back into the room. "Sorry it took so long I didn't know what you wanted and the servants didn't have anything fixed so they had to fix it fresh so be careful it's hot." Seth said and put the tray down. "My pharaoh may I be dismissed?" Seth smiled.

"Yes Seth you may be dismissed," Yami then smiled he had to say it. "You may go back to bed with your servant." Yami said smiling.

Seth looked at him with wide eye's. "You know."

"Yes I know and I don't really care" Yami said.

"Ok thank you my Pharaoh, I didn't him to get hurt for something that I was doing." Seth said freaking out.

"Seth I don't care, I'm know Ryou's is with Bakura and I know you are with Jou is that the name he likes to go by I think." Yami said. "So chill I really care about Yugi so we are all good." Yami said. "You should go back to him before he wanders around and get's lost trying to find you." Yami said.

"Thank you my Pharaoh." Seth said and left the room going back to his room..

Yugi looked at Yami with a questionable look on his face.

"Don't ask here is some food you need to eat." Yami said walking over to Yugi and set him up a little and gave him some food.

Yugi ate the food happily not knowing what to do, Yugi ate the food and drank a drink then smiled at him.

Yugi closed his eye's as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami said holding onto Yugi.

Bakura walked in the room. "What are we going to about Anzu?" Bakura asked looking at Yami.

"I don't know, but I know it's not going to be good what ever we do." Yami said sighing.

"I think Yugi needs to be involved since she is the one that tried to kill him." Bakura said.

"Yeah I'm sure you are right." Yami said. "She needs to pay because no one will get away with taking the Pharaoh's …lover away from him." Yami said.

"So your doing it?" Bakura said with a raised eye.

* * *

Plz keep reviewing the Reviews make me feel better and I love to hear from the readers.

Thanks for Reading I'll post next chapter shortly


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews I enjoy reading them

Dark-Angel-Princess 01

Luna-Hailfire62

Bgranger1990

nekoanroid14

YamiYugiYuki

Seeker Heart

Replica of Twilight

Kashito91

I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up I was just couldn't think of anything and I wanted it to be the best so here is the next chapter I hope I can get it up faster

* * *

"No, but yes. No if you mean are we having sex every time I want to something happens and he doesn't want to tell me, and Yes I am taking the slave name from him and replacing it with lover, because lovers are treated better than slaves and the punishment is more sever than if you killed a slave. I know you asked for me to change Ryou stats to Lover and I did but he still serves me." Yami said smiling.

"Yeah, I know that's his idea of thanking you. he thinks that if you gave him that and if he get's on your bad side that you will take him away from me and you will make him a dungeon slave." Bakura said rolling his eyes.

"Does Ryou think I'm that shallow." Yami said.

"I don't know, but he has seen it done before." Bakura said.

"Oh yeah that was just because he was trying and I'll tell you want if Seth hadn't talked me out of it his lover aka slave would be down there he has a big mouth on him that I think Seth is trying to control that tho." Yami said smiling. "Ryou is calm and nice, but I really do trust him more than anyone now so if he and you don't mind I might be calling on him more." Yami said sighing.

"Yeah, I know." Bakura said and rolled his eyes. "I'll let you two rest." Bakura said and then left the room.

Yami looked at Yugi and held him in his arms and kissed his head.

~A week later~

"Yugi," Yami said kissing Yugi's head.

Yugi opened his eye's and looked at Yami.

"We have to go to the throne room to decide what to do with Anzu." Yami said and picked up Yugi and carried Yugi to the throne room and set him down next to the throne as Yami set in the chair,

Ryou walked into the room and walked up next to Yugi,

A blonde hair boy followed Ryou into the room and walked up to Yugi. "Your Yugi the pharaoh's slave right."

Yugi blinked, "Um, yeah I am last time I checked." Yugi said looking at the blonde hair boy and then at Yami.

The blonde hair boy smiled. "the name's Jounouchi, but Jou for short." Jou said. "Sorry, to here bout what happened to ya." Jou said smiling at Yugi.

"It's ok." Yugi said.

Seth and Bakura drug Anzu in she was really mad. Once in front of Yami they forced her to kneel before the Pharaoh.

"Anzu you are accused of tying to kill Yugi, my slave, drugging me and him so you could hurt him. Stealing from Isis, putting the drug in the cups, sending another slave to bring it to us so we wouldn't think it's you, Also You are accused of plotting with the guard to kidnap Yugi and kill him, oh and being in a place where you shouldn't have been slaves shouldn't be allowed in that room or near the drugs that Isis has you also branded my slave…so how do you pled." Yami asked.

"Not guilty, You have no proof." Anzu said smiling,

"Oh really." Yami said. "Hey, Jou please tell everyone in this room what you told me and Seth?"

Jou rolled his eyes, "Ok, The day that Yugi was kidnapped I saw Anzu in the hall talking to guard her words were 'I need that kid disposed of' and she said 'you would of never been down here if they find out that I came down here I will be killed' So that means she went down to the dungeon and got the guard out of there to get Yugi again." Jou said looking at Yami.

"Well looks like we got that against that and the drug that was missing, and the fact that Yugi was hurt really bad." Yami said smiling.

"He's lying." Anzu said smiling.

"Yugi raise you shirt." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes and showed them the scars on his stomach wounds on him that were just healing. Yugi put his shirt on.

Yami smiled as Anzu smile dropped. "Ryou also saw a guard take Yugi."

Ryou nodded.

"They are all against me and liars." Anzu said.

"Are you calling Seth's lover and Bakura's lover liars?" Yami said smiling.

Bakura and Seth growled.

Yami smiled, "I've talked it over with everyone you hurt and the council and we decided…." Yami look a deep breath for what he was about to do. "You are sentenced to be tortured till your near death and then are banished to the Shadow realm." Yami said.

Anzu was shocked she knew that The Pharaoh was kind and caring and now he did the worst of the worst. That was the worst punishment she could get.

Bakura and Seth nodded as if to say he did the right thing.

"Oh and on that note, Yugi is no longer my slave he is my lover so if anyone touches him they will be punished." Yami said.

Yugi looked up shocked at Yami. He had no idea what to do.

"Take Anzu to the holding cell until we give the date this shall be done." Yami said.

Bakura and Seth smiled and drug her to the cell and chained her to the wall. Then came back to there lovers.

Yami looked down. "I still think that was too harsh." He told Bakura, Seth, Ryou, Jou, and Yugi.

"Yes, you did we all agreed on it was wrong for her to do all of what she did so we said that we would do that way, even in death she can't hurt anyone." Seth said sighing and pulling Jou close.

Yami pulled Yugi close and kissed him deeply in front of everyone.

Yugi kissed back.

Ryou giggled as Bakura picked him up really fast and kissed him deeply.

"You are dismissed." Yami said smiling

Seth and Jou left smiling and hugging each other.

Bakura smiled at Ryou.

"Bakura please don't I'm really tired." Ryou said sighing.

"Don't you Bakura me!" Bakura said glaring at Ryou.

Ryou whimpered and looked down as Bakura picked Ryou up and carried him out of the room,

"Where are they going?" Yugi asked

"You don't want to know." Yami said looking at Yugi.

* * *

**Lemon don't like skip **

* * *

Bakura walked up to there room and threw Ryou on the bed.

Ryou was fighting Bakura

Bakura smiled and handcuffed Ryou to the bed.

"Bakura please no," Ryou said as Bakura took off Ryou's pants.

"You are mine and when I want you I want you and I want you now." Bakura said taking off his own pants.

Ryou whimpered and cried out as Bakura pulled Ryou's legs up exposing his butt.

Bakura smiled as he took some lube and lathered himself up. Then pounded himself inside of Ryou with so much force Ryou cried out in pain in pleasure. Bakura started to move more and more inside of Ryou and started to rub Ryou's member. Ryou cried out as Bakura seemed to go harder and harder. Soon Ryou cried out in pleasure and came. Bakura cried out Ryou's name and then came inside of him.

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

**Back in the throne room**

* * *

Yugi looked at Yami with boredom in his eye's "So when will all that stuff happen to Anzu?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at Yugi. "Maybe in a week or so I want her to pay for what she did to you as soon as possible." Yami said smiling at Yugi.

* * *

Sorry that's all for now I know you have been wanting to read the next chapter up really soon ok

Please Review I really like the Reviews and I'm trying to make the Lemon's longer for the fans. Well untill next time


	13. Chapter 13

I am soo sorry it took this long I had a lot going on but thank you for reading and reviewing my stories it helped me to get it done thank you

psychicgirl32

Seeker Heart

nekoanroid14

PhantomBrat

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Dark's Bloody Bride

YamiYugiYuki

Kashito91

* * *

Yugi looked at him. "Yami can we go back to our room please?" Yugi asked smiling.

"Yes, we can." Yami said getting up everyone had left the throne room and Yami picked Yugi up and started to walk to the room that they shared with each other. Once in the room Yami took Yugi over to the bed and laid him down on the bed.

Yugi smiled and looked at Yami.

"You look so cute," Yami said as he laid next to Yugi.

Yugi smiled and moved to where he was looking into Yami's eyes. "Thank you, no one has ever cared about me before in my entire life." Yugi said and lowered his head and kissed Yami in a passionate kiss.

Yami looked at Yugi shocked, but he liked it Yami kissed Yugi back and pulled him close trying not to hurt Yugi if his body was still hurting.

Soon Yugi pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Yugi, what has gotten into you?" Yami asked smiling at Yugi not that he was complaining, but this wasn't something Yugi would do.

Yugi just smiled and kissed Yami again, then pulled back once more "nothing I'm completely normal I just wanted to kiss you is that so wrong?" Yugi asked smiling.

"No it's not I kind of like it, what am I saying I love kissing you." Yami said smiling.

Yugi just blushed. "Really?"

"Really." Yami said

Yugi smiled and pulled off Yami's shirt. Then kissed down his chest.

Yami laid down and shut his eyes. "Ok, Now what are you doing?" Yami said having a idea of what Yugi wanted he just didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"I'm having fun now, Yami does it hurt really bad?" Yugi whispered into Yami's ear.

"Does what hurt really bad?" Yami asked caught up in the moment, but he wanted to know the question before he answered.

"Having sex? I mean I heard it hurts." Yugi whispered again.

"The first time I think it does, " Yami said kissing Yugi's neck.

"Do you think you can show me what it feels like." Yugi said smiling as he sucked on Yami's shoulder.

"What do you mean show you?" Yami said then gave it a thought. "Yugi, I don't want to do anything you are still hurt and I don't want to hurt you anymore then you already are." Yami said shaking his head.

"Please Yami, I feel better and I can take it just please…" Yugi said and was cut off by Yami kissing him.

Every time Yugi kissed Yami it sent him into cloud nine and then back down again. "Yami I really want you, and I know that you want me too. So why don't you take me and make me yours." He whispered smiling and then looked into Yami's eyes.

"Yugi," Yami said then looked into Yugi's loving and yet lustful eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." he whispered.

"You won't hurt me I know you won't just please I want you now please." Yugi asked.

"Ok fine, but if I start to hurt you please tell me if I start to hurt you ok." Yami said looking at Yugi as he kissed Yugi passionately.

Yugi smiled and kissed back and held him close.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's neck as he took off Yugi's clothes and kissed down his body.

Yugi moaned with pleasure.

"Yugi I don't know if we should do this." Yami said thinking that he was going to hurt Yugi.

"Please Yami please This is all I want. I'm tired of getting hurt right when I get better so if we don't do it now I don't think we ever will please Yami." Yugi whispered looking at him with his big puppy dog eyes.

* * *

LEMON

Yami sighed and kissed down Yugi's body. "If you are sure Yugi." he whispered as he brushed Yugi's member.

Yugi moaned and reached down and pulled Yami's pants off looking at Yami's member. "Yami." he whispered.

Yami smiled and kissed his stomach then held Yugi's hand. Yami then started to rub Yugi's member. "Tell me if I hurt you and I will stop ok." Yami said kissing Yugi.

Yugi nodded and went and started to rub Yami's member. "I want to be yours all yours and no body else's." he said smiling happily.

"Ok I want you to be all mine and no one else's." he said smiling as he took some lube out and coated his fingers with it he slowly started to rub Yugi's but whole and slowly inserted one finger into Yugi's butt.

Yugi tensed up, but moaned at the surprisingly good feel of it.

Yami moved it in an out until it loosened up then slowly stuck another finger into Yugi's butt.

Yugi moaned with pleasure he felt like he was in heaven.

"Yugi get ready this might hurt." Yami said and put lube on his member then inserted it into Yugi's butt.

Yugi gasped with pain, but it felt good he had never felt anything like this before in his entire life then as Yugi's butt adjusted to Yami's member Yami started to move and rub Yugi's member making Yugi's head spin. "Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi do you want me to stop am I hurting you." he asked moaning.

"No you aren't hurting me it feels good please keep going please I have never felt like this before in my entire life." he said smiling happily.

Yami smiled with Yugi saying that and moved more and more, Rubbing Yugi's member more as well.

Yugi felt so happy then he felt something weird the pit of his stomach felt weird it felt like butterflies in his stomach his member was on fire and before he knew it he was yelling Yami's name and had came all over Yami's hand.

Yami smiled at that and licked Yugi's cum up and soon he yelled out Yugi's name and came inside of Yugi Then he pulled out and laid on the bed. "I tried not to hurt you the best I could." Yami said.

"Yami that felt amazing it did hurt a little bit, but the pleasure that I got in return was amazing I'm glad you showed me that life can have some pleasures in it." he said smiling.

LEMON OVER

* * *

Yugi shut his eyes and smiled happily. "I think I might take a nap." Yugi said smiling.

"Go ahead no one is going to stop you." he said smiling happily then kissed Yugi's head.

Yugi shut his eyes and then went to sleep. Yami shut his eyes as well thinking about going to sleep, but then did.

~A few hours later~

Yami opened his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" he asked looking at the door.

"My prince we need your advice in how to punish the prisoner ." A voice from the other side of the door said.

"Ok. I want to help you, but later ok I just want to rest now." Yami said.

"Yes my prince." the voice said. "I will come by later and talk to you ok." and with that the voice left.

* * *

Please review and soon I will get the next chapter out.


	14. Chapter 14

secretsoul7

Kashito91

Seeker Heart

Thx for reviewing.

here is the long awaited chapter

* * *

Yugi looked at him. "Yami can we go back to our room please?" Yugi asked smiling.

"Yes, we can." Yami said getting up everyone had left the throne room and Yami picked Yugi up and started to walk to the room that they shared with each other. Once in the room Yami took Yugi over to the bed and laid him down on the bed.

Yugi smiled and looked at Yami.

"You look so cute," Yami said as he laid next to Yugi.

Yugi smiled and moved to where he was looking into Yami's eyes. "Thank you, no one has ever cared about me before in my entire life." Yugi said and lowered his head and kissed Yami in a passionate kiss.

Yami looked at Yugi shocked, but he liked it Yami kissed Yugi back and pulled him close trying not to hurt Yugi if his body was still hurting.

Soon Yugi pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Yugi, what has gotten into you?" Yami asked smiling at Yugi not that he was complaining, but this wasn't something Yugi would do.

Yugi just smiled and kissed Yami again, then pulled back once more "nothing I'm completely normal I just wanted to kiss you is that so wrong?" Yugi asked smiling.

"No it's not I kind of like it, what am I saying I love kissing you." Yami said smiling.

Yugi just blushed. "Really?"

"Really." Yami said

Yugi smiled and pulled off Yami's shirt. Then kissed down his chest.

Yami laid down and shut his eyes. "Ok, Now what are you doing?" Yami said having a idea of what Yugi wanted he just didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"I'm having fun now, Yami does it hurt really bad?" Yugi whispered into Yami's ear.

"Does what hurt really bad?" Yami asked caught up in the moment, but he wanted to know the question before he answered.

"Having sex? I mean I heard it hurts." Yugi whispered again.

"The first time I think it does, " Yami said kissing Yugi's neck.

"Do you think you can show me what it feels like." Yugi said smiling as he sucked on Yami's shoulder.

"What do you mean show you?" Yami said then gave it a thought. "Yugi, I don't want to do anything you are still hurt and I don't want to hurt you anymore then you already are." Yami said shaking his head.

"Please Yami, I feel better and I can take it just please…" Yugi said and was cut off by Yami kissing him.

Every time Yugi kissed Yami it sent him into cloud nine and then back down again. "Yami I really want you, and I know that you want me too. So why don't you take me and make me yours." He whispered smiling and then looked into Yami's eyes.

"Yugi," Yami said then looked into Yugi's loving and yet lustful eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." he whispered.

"You won't hurt me I know you won't just please I want you now please." Yugi asked.

"Ok fine, but if I start to hurt you please tell me if I start to hurt you ok." Yami said looking at Yugi as he kissed Yugi passionately.

Yugi smiled and kissed back and held him close.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's neck as he took off Yugi's clothes and kissed down his body.

Yugi moaned with pleasure.

"Yugi I don't know if we should do this." Yami said thinking that he was going to hurt Yugi.

"Please Yami please This is all I want. I'm tired of getting hurt right when I get better so if we don't do it now I don't think we ever will please Yami." Yugi whispered looking at him with his big puppy dog eyes.

* * *

LEMON

Yami sighed and kissed down Yugi's body. "If you are sure Yugi." he whispered as he brushed Yugi's member.

Yugi moaned and reached down and pulled Yami's pants off looking at Yami's member. "Yami." he whispered.

Yami smiled and kissed his stomach then held Yugi's hand. Yami then started to rub Yugi's member. "Tell me if I hurt you and I will stop ok." Yami said kissing Yugi.

Yugi nodded and went and started to rub Yami's member. "I want to be yours all yours and no body else's." he said smiling happily.

"Ok I want you to be all mine and no one else's." he said smiling as he took some lube out and coated his fingers with it he slowly started to rub Yugi's but whole and slowly inserted one finger into Yugi's butt.

Yugi tensed up, but moaned at the surprisingly good feel of it.

Yami moved it in an out until it loosened up then slowly stuck another finger into Yugi's butt.

Yugi moaned with pleasure he felt like he was in heaven.

"Yugi get ready this might hurt." Yami said and put lube on his member then inserted it into Yugi's butt.

Yugi gasped with pain, but it felt good he had never felt anything like this before in his entire life then as Yugi's butt adjusted to Yami's member Yami started to move and rub Yugi's member making Yugi's head spin. "Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi do you want me to stop am I hurting you." he asked moaning.

"No you aren't hurting me it feels good please keep going please I have never felt like this before in my entire life." he said smiling happily.

Yami smiled with Yugi saying that and moved more and more, Rubbing Yugi's member more as well.

Yugi felt so happy then he felt something weird the pit of his stomach felt weird it felt like butterflies in his stomach his member was on fire and before he knew it he was yelling Yami's name and had came all over Yami's hand.

Yami smiled at that and licked Yugi's cum up and soon he yelled out Yugi's name and came inside of Yugi Then he pulled out and laid on the bed. "I tried not to hurt you the best I could." Yami said.

"Yami that felt amazing it did hurt a little bit, but the pleasure that I got in return was amazing I'm glad you showed me that life can have some pleasures in it." he said smiling.

LEMON OVER

* * *

Yugi shut his eyes and smiled happily. "I think I might take a nap." Yugi said smiling.

"Go ahead no one is going to stop you." he said smiling happily then kissed Yugi's head.

Yugi shut his eyes and then went to sleep. Yami shut his eyes as well thinking about going to sleep, but then did.

~A few hours later~

Yami opened his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" he asked looking at the door.

"My prince we need your advice in how to punish the prisoner ." A voice from the other side of the door said.

"Ok. I want to help you, but later ok I just want to rest now." Yami said.

"Yes my prince." the voice said. "I will come by later and talk to you ok." and with that the voice left.

Yami smiled then thought about what he was going to do about Anzy

* * *

Please review and I will be working on the next one I'm thinking it will have Anzu's punishment =)


End file.
